A vehicle (e.g., an automobile, an airplane, a boat, etc.) may include a device capable of wireless communication. For example, the vehicle may include a device capable of wireless communication using a cellular technology (e.g., long-term evolution (LTE), third generation (3G), code division multiple access (CDMA), etc.), a wireless local area network technology (e.g., WiFi, Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC)), a geolocation technology (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)), or the like.